


Billy's Wedding

by faggotsonline



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Mariage, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, In The Woods, Joey Salads, Kink, LGBT, M/M, Manipulation, Netflix original, Threesome, Wedding, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Billy and Steve are getting married, but little does Steve now what Billy has planned...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Billy x Steve fanfic, hope you guys enjoy! :)

Billy and Steve were at Joey Salad's new restaurant, Joey's Salads. Each time you tried to eat anything at the restaurant your food would explode and then you would hear Sam Pepper say "It's just a prank bro!"   
The only drink they had was Joey's Lemonade. Billy took a sip of the lemonade then spit it back out. "This tastes like urine!" he said in disgust.   
The waiter went over to their table and then said, "It taste like urine because it is our savior, Joey's urine."   
"Maybe we should go to a different restaurant." Steve muttered.   
"Before we go anyone I have to ask you something." Billy said while reaching into his overly large pockets.   
"What is it?"   
Billy then got on one knee and said, "Steve, will you marry me?"   
Steve started fangirling because he has been dreaming of this day happening ever since he met Billy.  
"Of course!" Little did Steve know what he just got himself in to.   
"Perfect..." Billy mumbled so quiet that Steve couldn't even hear him.   
"What did you say?"  
"Uh, nothing."   
Steve shrugged it off. "Can we go somewhere else now? This restaurant is literal fucking shit."   
"Yeah, let's go."   
As they walked out of the restaurant Jonathan looked up from the newspaper article and watched them leave. "I will not let you get away with this Billy. You will see what happens when you mess with the wrong person. You will pay for this Billy."

After Steve and Billy got something to eat they decided to go shopping for wedding apparel. Steve went to go find a dress and Billy went to go find a suit.   
Finally Steve found the perfect dress. It was pearly white, glossy, mermaid dress. Steve found the dress in his size, then he went to try it on.  
It fit him perfectly. He walked out of the dressing room and looked for Billy.   
Once he found Billy he asked him, "Do I look good in this dress?"   
Billy nodded and said, "You look wonderful." Steve smiled, then skipped back to the dressing room.

They didn't want to wait too long until their wedding so they set it a week from now.   
Steve and Billy sent invitations out to all of their friends. They had everything for their wedding planned already. They're going to play DJ Keemstars biggest hit, "Dollar in the woods", their wedding will be in the woods, and everyone will sit on logs. Steve was so excited for the wedding, but he had no idea what Billy was planning behind his back.

Jonathan looked through his mail and saw the one thing he was dreading to get. Steve's and Billy's wedding invitation.   
Hot tears poured out of his eyes as he crumpled up the invitation. After an hour of trying to calm himself down he decided that he should read what the invitation said.

"Billy

and

Steve

Requested the honor of your appearance at their marriage

On Thursday, the fourth of July

Nineteen Eighty Five

At 4:20 in the evening

In the woods"

More tears escaped Jonathan's eyes. Of course he wanted Steve to be happy, he always wanted Steve to be happy, but he knew what Billy was planning.   
Jonathan ripped the invitation in half and threw it in the trash. He needed to make a perfect plan to expose Billy.   
If his plan didn't go so well Steve would just think Jonathan was making up shit about Billy so he could win Steve back. That wasn't the case. Of course Jonathan wanted Steve back, but he had to protect him from that evil gnome first.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Steve got in his dress and Billy got in his suit.   
"I hope everyone that we invited comes." Steve said while putting on his veil. Of course Billy ignored him and just nodded his head.   
Before they knew it, it was 4:00. 20 minutes before the wedding started. People were already arriving.  
Once it was 4:20 everyone they invited was there except for Jonathan. Steve was really upset about it, but he went on without him.   
"Dollar in the woods" by DJ Keemstar the legendary rapper was playing. All of a sudden the music stopped and everything went silent.   
Steve looked around to see who stopped the music, then he saw Jonathan. Jonathan didn't even bother to wear nice or fancy clothes. He was just in his regular everyday clothes.   
"I have an announcement I need to make." Jonathan walked up towards the microphone, then started talking.   
"Billy doesn't really love Steve."   
Everyone gasped and broke out in immediate conversation.   
"Settle down, settle down," It took a few seconds, but everyone stopped talking and looked at Jonathan.   
"I know some of you think that I'm just trying to win Steve back and I'm telling him all this garbage, but I really am not. I mean I do still love him a lot and I would do anything, but I would never ruin his relationship with someone out of jealousy."   
Jonathan started to choke up and when he spoke again he started to cry a little. "I heard Billy talking to one of his pals a couple weeks ago and he told them that he is only dating Steve for his money. He never loved Steve, all he was doing was using him. His plan was after he got married to Steve he would slowly take money from him and once he had enough he would divorce him. Why would you do something so cruel to someone who was so kind to you?"   
More tears rushed down his face. "Steve you deserve so much better than this filthy gnome." Steve then ran off and Jonathan followed him.

Steve was sitting against a tree bawling his eyes out.   
"Steve..."   
Steve looked up when he heard Jonathan's voice.   
He ran towards Jonathan and hugged him. Jonathan of course hugged him back.   
"I can't believe that filthy gnome only wanted me for my money."   
Jonathan stroked Steve's luscious locks and said, "Shh, it's okay, you deserve way better than him. Any guy would be lucky to be able to be with someone like you."   
He paused for a minute and then said, "I love you."   
Steve looked up at him. Everything he saw was perfection. "I love you too."   
Steve hugged Jonathan tighter and rested his head on his shoulders. "You promise that you'll never hurt me?"   
Jonathan kissed his head and smiled. "I promise."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun stuff that has happened since the terrible wedding. 
> 
> WARNING this has graphic depictions of violence, if you don't like that, this chapter isn't for you.

Jonathan and Steve were sitting on the couch in the Byers household. They were very bored, and hungry.

" Where should we go babe? " Jonathan asked, pecking Steve on the lips. 

" Applebee's " was the nonchalant reply.

Jonathan cringed. He knew Applebee's was a place where bad things happened. 12 students died inside of one drinking cups of battery acid. It was apparently a suicide pack. The only one who didn't die from the acid appeared to be beaten to death. 

" Dude, haven't you heard about what happens at that place? " 

" Yeah, I don't care, I like their food since I'm white. "

Jonathan was hesitant, but he and Steve drove down to the resturant anyways. 

As they sat down Steve ordered chicken tenders and fries. Jonathan just got a cup of water. 

" See? Nothings happening, you're just a little pussy. " Steve told the nervous boy. 

" Yeah, I guess you're right. " 

As Jonathan took a sip of his water he spotted Billy.

" What are you doing here you fucking gnome? "

" I'm allowed to be out in public dipshit, also didn't you hear about the 12 kids who downed battery acid? I wanna check that shit out. "

" Why the hell would you wanna do that? You a goddamn necrophile or something? " Steve questioned. 

" Maybe I am, but at least I'm not dumb. "

As they started to break out into an argument the waitress, Robin, came to their table and dragged them into the backroom. 

" I heard you guys mentioning the suicide pact. I don't wanna hear it, I've worked too damn hard to protect this place's reputation, so zip it. "

" The fuck? " 

Another waitress, Skye, came to the back and gave them FBI notices. 

" I want to hear. None. Of it. " She spoke firmly, echoing what Robin said. 

" What are you gonna do about it? " Billy asked. " Serve us shitty food? "

Skye smirked. 

" Sonya, come out. " 

A sharply dressed woman came out, she seemed to be a lawyer. Robin and Skye saluted her. 

" Welcome, Sonya " they said in perfect sync while bowing. 

" If you three troublemakers do not leave, I'm afraid you will end up like the poor souls who downed this. " she held up a container of the said battery acid. 

" You people are crazy, I'm calling the cops! " Jonathan said, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him away.

Sonya smiled. 

" Bad things always happen at Applebee's " 

The backroom was on lockdown. 

" Well, " Sonya said, pouring the battery acid onto the floor, " We've already done this, let's try something more creative " 

She pulled Steve into a headlock and had Robin and Skye handcuff him. Billy and Jonathan tried to go help him but there were now walls acting as a divider between them and the evil Applebee's ladies. 

" Chain him to the grill " Sonya instructed the waitresses. Steve screamed as they dragged him away to the kitchen appliances. 

" Now, " Sonya started, " I will give you two an option to choose your way of dying in this Applebee's tonight. " She came closer to the teenagers. " You have 30 seconds to think of the way you would like to go out together, and I will give you a breezy 5 minutes to act out your last dying wishes. If you can't decide in 30 seconds, it will automatically be slow torture, starting with this loser over here. " 

Billy and Jonathan looked at each other in horror. 

" The timer starts.... now. " Sonya clicked her watch. 

" WE'LL SLIT OUR WRISTS " Jonathan yelled. 

" Good choice. " Sonya said. " Not too long ago I had a girl who made the same choice. I felt bad, but they have to learn not to tarnish the name of Applebee's. " 

Skye and Robin uncuffed Steve and handed the three teenagers sets of sharp razors. 

" The next timer starts. " Robin said, setting her watch. " 5 minutes to live out your last dying wishes. " 

Steve decided to use the 5 minutes to jerk off, Billy decided to pray to God for the first time, and Jonathan just cried in the corner. 

" Time is up. I'm sorry it had to be this way. " Skye said not too long after. 

The suicide pact began. 

Later, Max, Dustin, and Will were hanging out where Jonathan and Steve were at the Byers house. 

" Man I'm so fucking hungry " Dustin said. 

" Let's go to Applebee's " Max replied.


	3. The Squeakquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final end to the thrilling trilogy. some kooky stuff that happens in the afterlife. comment or i will kill ur mom.

It was a normal day in the afterlife, everybody was there, except for XXXTentacion, who fell straight through the underground and burned alive. Everyone was at Heaven's high school, Liberty High. They were learning math from Jesus Christ himself, Joey Hernandez, also known as the famous food reviewer JoeysWorldTour. 

" Woo woo woo, does anybody know the answer to problem number five? " He asked all of his dead students. 

" I know the answer, it doesn't matter. We're all fucking dead and we can literally do whatever we want, yet we're still stuck here learning math. " Billy replied angrily, sassing his sexy teacher. 

" That's the point dipshit, it's life continued. " Jonathan snarked back.

" Whatever, I'm ditching to go masturbate, if anyone wants to help they can come with me. "

Steve was undeniably bored so he decided to follow the annoying angsty teenager. 

Jonathan was scared of disobeying his overlords and disrupting the balance of the universe but he tug along anyway. He couldn't let his boyfriend jerk off someone he worked so hard to get rid of. 

As the three dumbasses were walking they spotted one of the students, Hannah. They heard rumors about Hannah's latest death. That she was involved in the suicide pact. With her help, they could get the revenge on Sonya and her henchwomen that they deserved.

Penis fart. Steve approached Hannah Baker and said, "I've heard all the rumors with what happened to you and your friends at Applebee's... The same thing happened to us."

Hannah gasped. Sonya has done this to more than just them? What an evil woman she was. "Well what about it? We can't really do anything now that we're all dead."

"Oh yeah we can," Billy said as he approached Steve and grabbed his waist Steve was very uncomfortable after all that had happened between them. Billy could feel Jonathan's eyes burning into his skin.

"So I talked to Joey after class and he said a lot of things about 18 year old girls, woo woo woo, and all that weird Joey shit, but also said we can contact people from the dead with this special payphone to the living." 

"Well, where can we find one?" Hannah questioned. "This bitch ruined my life twice, I killed myself and came back and then she ended my life once again, ended my second chance at a better life. I want revenge on her."

Billy smiled at Steve and grabbed his waist tigher. Jonathan naruto ran at Billy pushing him off of Steve. "Bitch I swear to fucking god if you do one more fucking thing to Steve I will beat the fuck outta you and send you to hell."

"OKay then emo," Billy looked back at Hannah and told her what Joey told him, "He said the one with all the tapes would know where the phone is. Do you know of them?"

"Oh, I guess that's me? But I don't know where it is. The only one who's dead with me that was all over the tapes is Clay. We gotta talk to him." Hannah started running towards where she knew she'd find Clay. The rest followed.

" What's up? What do you guys need? " Clay asked the group of weary travelers.

" Do you know about the phone? " Steve questioned the skinny white boy.

His expression changed entirely. 

" Follow me. " 

He lead the group to an abandoned alley, the only place with any light shone on a single golden payphone. It seemed to be pretty special then. It had a sign that said. " Contact The Living - 25 Cents " what a steal. 

" Does anyone gotta quarter? " Jonathan asked. 

Everybody reached into their pockets. Billy into his overly large ones. None of them had money except for Steve, who died with a 100 dollar bill in his pocket. They exchanged it for quarters in the very convenient ATM that just appeared there. 

" Who's gonna call first? " Clay asked. 

Steve calls someone first. He puts in Dustin's house number.

" Hello? " a deep voiced asked. This was not Dustin.

" Uhm, who are you? " Steve questioned. 

" Who are you baby? " the man asked seductively. 

" I'm Steve..... "

" What are you wearing Steve? " 

Steve hung up.

" I got the wrong number, who wants to go next? " 

" Jesus Christ, I'll do it. " Billy said angrily. 

Billy put in his house number and hoped Max would answer instead of his dad. He lucked out.

" Hello? Mayfield residence, who you wanna speak to? " 

" MAX I'M DEAD! "

" What the hell? Billy? " 

" Yeah, it's me, I need your goddamn help so listen- " Max cut him off

" Stay dead you piece of shit. " The line went blank. 

Billy let Jonathan have a turn after his utter failure. 

Jonathan called his house number as well. Will answered the phone. 

" Hello? Byers household, who's this? "

"It's Jonathan. Will, I died, at Applebee's. This bitch Sonya made us slit our wrists and we bled out on the floor and died. PLease avenge us." Jonathan pleaded.

"What the- you're dead?I thought you guys ran away together... Damn." Will said as his distressed mother screamed for Jonathan like a dog in the background.

"Well, we're fucking dead Will. So go to Applebee's and say you need to talk to Sonya and force her to drink battery acid. Thanks." 

"But-" As Will started to speak again, Jonathan hung up the phone.

"Him and his little friends are gonna kill Sonya!" Jonathan announced.

Everyone cheered.

Will figured he had no choice in this, he had to avenge his brother. He grabbed his walkie talkie and called all of his 5 gay friends and also told Mike to get Nancy. 

" So Steve's DEAD?1 ' Dustin asked, he had tears in his eyes. 

" Yeah lol " Will replied. 

" FUCK STEVE WHAT ABOUT JONATHAN! " Nancy screamed. 

" I'll help you guys even though I never liked Billy, I'm here to avenge Steve " Max explained. 

" Me too. " Dustin said.

" Okay so here's the plan, Eleven, or Jane, or whatever, you use your powers to hold Sonya down while one of us makes her drink the acid. The rest of you will distract the waitresses, Robin and Skye. " Will explained.

" I'm in. " Mike said.

They all went to Applebee's. It was Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike's job to distract Robin and Skye and make sure none of the customers saw what was about to go down. They couldn't rot in jail. They figured out a sure fire way to distract the evil waitresses. 

Max starts skateboarding on the tables. Dustin plays an extremely bass boosted version of Sicko Mode on the jukebox. Lucas slingshots rocks into people's food. Mike throws stuff around while screaming like a 5 year old. Robin and Skye rush to try and calm them down and get them out of the restaurant while all the customers are intensely focused on the racket. 

Eleven and Will get the signal and Eleven opens the backdoor with her mind and uses her powers to hold Sonya down. 

" Now " She tells Will, and will pours the container of battery acid down her throat. Sonya dies. Eleven isn't finished yet though, she uses her powers to slam her against the wall until her body is basically ground beef. Then she pulled Skye and Robin into the room as well and snapped their necks. Will hid the bodies and they all walked out of Applebee's feeling fresh as hell.


	4. Prequel - A day at Applebee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learn about the history of applebee's. comment or i'll kill ur uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but this one goes out to all of my loyal fans :))))) more harringrove will be in the movie coming up soon

It was 9:00 pm. Hannah was starting to get really hungry. She got in her car and started driving all around town to find the perfect restaurant. Then she spotted that perfect restaurant, Applebees. Once she walked in she saw many Liberty High students.

"Oh shit." The first student she spotted was Marcus. Marcus was of course eating his food off of a drill. Once he spotted Hannah he stopped the drill, took the food off of it, and started approaching Hannah.

"Maybe I should go to Wendy's instead.." Hannah thought while she started backing away from Marcus.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Marcus said. "Now I finally can give you what you deserve..." Marcus turned on his drill and started running towards Hannah.

Marcus was of course laughing like a goat as he chased after Hannah. Marcus cornered Hannah. Hannah thought it was all over again now. Just as the drill got close to Hannah's head it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Marcus on the floor.

She looked around to see who knocked Marcus out, then she spotted Clay in his furry costume.

"Thanks for saving me from that drill loving, bleach drinking, cardboard smoking idiot." Clay smiled and then said, "Let's grab a drink." Hannah and Clay went over to the bar and ordered a couple drinks. They thought that they'd be safe for now, but they were wrong.

"Hello my loves." Clay and Hannah automatically recognized that voice. It was Bryce.

"I found you my darlings." Bryce squealed.

Before Hannah or Clay could say anything Bryce kissed both of them full on the lips. Clay and Hannah puked on each other.

"You will both be mine someday." He blew them a kiss, then started shoving food in his garbage bag.

"Well this night has been just great. First Marcus tried to kill me again with a drill, Bryce assaulted us both, and we puked all over each other. I want to fucking kill myself again."

Clay drank some more and then said, "We need to leave before anything else happens. If we don't leave then we'll be dead by the end of the night. I don't wanna lose you again Hannah."

Hannah and Clay started to get up, but then they saw the most cancerous thing... It was Monty.

"I knew it all along. Clay is just another stupid furry. You shouldn't be here at Applebees Clay, you should be at a furry convention fucking other furries. Why do you guys have puke all over you? Oh wait, I know. You finally looked at each other and realized how ugly you both were. You stupid crackers." Monty started to laugh at them.

Clay couldn't take all of this bullying so he started crying. Hannah was pissed off. Monty was bullying her bff (best furry friend) and made him cry.

"That's it Monty. You can call me a slut all you want and defend your rapist friend, but you can not make fun of Clay." Hannah said through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do about pussy? Kill yourself again?" Monty was now laughing like a fucking maniac.

Hannah picked up a stool and whacked Monty with it. Monty fell to the ground.

"Sorry not sorry," Hannah looked over at Clay. She saw that he was still crying. "I hit Monty with a stool."

Clay looked up at Hannah and wiped the tears away. "Thank you for giving that gnome what he deserves."

Hannah smiled and said, "I would've done worse, but I don't want to go to jail today or I'll just kill myself again lol." Clay smiled.

Then another student e was there. "Hello Hannah. I'm going to give you what you deserve." Hannah turned around and saw Tyler. "You thought I'd never find you, but I did. You will be punished for your actions." He then grabbed out his voodoo doll of Hannah and started stabbing it.

Hannah started laughing and then said, "Do you really think that's going to do anything to me?"

Tyler was not happy about Hannah doubting him. He choked the voodoo doll and Hannah started laughing even more.

"Why do you think this will actually work?" Tyler started choking the real Hannah. "See? It's working."

Hannah's face started turning red. She could barely breathe. Clay pushed Tyler off of Hannah and started beating the shit out of him.

Once Tyler was knocked out cold Clay still didn't stop. Hannah finally pulled Clay off of him, but it was too late. Tyler was dead.

"Clay what the hell? We're going to go to fucking jail now. What were you thinking?"

Clay looked up at Hannah. His knuckles were bruised and he had blood all over him.

"I-I-I was only trying to protect you from him. I can't lose you again Hannah."

"You could've stopped when he passed out."

Clay stood up and grabbed Hannah's shoulders. "No. You don't understand. If I let him live he could try to kill you again. I'm not going to let that happen so I had to take care of him."

Hannah looked all around the restaurant. Everyone was silent, well except for Ryan. He kept saying, "Wow. This is going to be a great meal. I'm going to eat it."

Everyone else was staring at Clay and Hannah.

"We can't run or hide. They already know what we did. Fuck. Well we're going to jail. Guess I'll just die again lol" Hannah mumbled.

"Your life is over with again Hannah and now mine is too. It was fun while it lasted."

One of the servers, Skye , came out and said, "Can I-"

She dropped everything she was holding as she saw the dead body.

Courtney approached Hannah and Clay and said, "I thought you loved me Hannah. I didn't know you two were in a relationship. I feel betrayed. I can't believe you did this to me." Courtney ran to the bathrooms while crying.

"What the actual fuck." Hannah muttered.

Then Monty woke up. "Oh my god," He said as he looked at Tyler's body. "Looks like Clay killed Tyler. Finally someone did. Have fun in jail faggot."

Clay glared at Monty and then said, "Maybe I should kill you too. I'm going to jail either way so."

All of sudden Applebees was on lock down. The whole restaurant got covered with a sheet metal barrier.

"No one's going to jail." Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It was the person they'd least expect to do this, Skye the waitress. "Unfortunately someone already called the police. I called one of my friends up that would help us get through this without getting arrested."

Skye looked towards the back of the restaurant and said, "You can come out now."

The women who walked into the room was Sonya Struhl. "Everyone salute to your lawyer, Sonya, or I will destroy you like I destroyed Hannah Baker's case against the school."

Sonya stood on a table so she could seem more superior. She got her gun ready to kill anyone who refused to bow down to her. Skye was the first to salute.

"Praise Sonya."

Everyone else joined in after her. After everyone was done Sonya continued talking.

"I heard about what happened to Tyler. I have something that will help everyone not get arrested."

Sonya went back to the back of the restaurant and returned with something. It was battery acid. Skye gave everyone a glass. "We will all drink this battery acid so no one will have to go to jail."

"But Sonya, isn't there another way we can avoid going to jail?" Hannah asked.

"Sadly there is no other way. If you do not drink the acid you will go to jail for life and the tapes will mean nothing since you're in jail lying whore. Do you want that to happen?" Everyone shook their heads. "I thought so. Skye, can you pour a glass of battery acid for everyone?" Sonya asked. She nodded her head and took the acid. Finally everyone had a glass full of battery acid.

"You will all have 5 minutes to do whatever you want before you drink the acid, except for killing or harming others."

Clay humped one of the walls. "I always wanted to do that." He mumbled. Before they knew it they were down to their last minute.

"I can't believe I have to kill myself again." Hannah said.

"There's something I want to tell you before we drink a glass of acid." Clay muttered so quietly Hannah could barely hear him.

"What is it?"

Clay looked up at Hannah and said, "I love you Hannah Baker."

"It's time to drink the battery acid everyone," Sonya said. "Drink the glass quickly so you won't gag it up."

Before Hannah began to drink her battery acid she said, "I love you too Clay Jensen." Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos please thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Give a kudos and comment ur thoughts plz thx :)))


End file.
